In the background art, for example, an inverter unit and a battery which are mounted in a hybrid car or an electric car are electrically connected to each other through a wire harness. The wire harness includes a thick high-voltage conducting path, a braided shield member which covers the high-voltage conducting path, and an exterior member which is disposed on an outer side of the braided shield member. In such a wire harness, the braided shield member is provided in order to prevent a peripheral device from malfunctioning due to noise radiated from the high-voltage conducting path. The braided shield member is a shield member including a well-known braid.
The braid in the braided shield member is constituted by strands whose number is, for example, as high as 300. Therefore, there is a problem that the braid may be a relatively heavy member. In addition, when weight reduction is regarded as important, the mesh size of the braid becomes larger. Therefore, there is a problem that an excellent shielding effect cannot be obtained. Accordingly, it can be said that the braided shield member has a limit in weight reduction while securing the shielding effect.
To solve the problems, a technique disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1 becomes effective. In the following Patent Literature 1, a metal foil shield member is used in place of the braided shield member. The metal foil shield member has a metal foil and a base on which the metal foil is pasted. The metal foil shield member is formed into a sheet shape. The metal foil shield member is wrapped in a butt wrapping manner so that one side end portion of the metal foil shield member can be joined to the other side end portion of the metal foil shield member. At the same time, the metal foil shield member is formed into a cylindrical shape in the wrapping manner.